sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesshin The Badger
Mercedes "Tesshin" (TESS-Hin) The Badger is an ablino mobian who was born in the Kraig Community. Currently, she lives in newly established Toyon Town and is a valued member of the Toyon Town Freedom Fighters In her community, having an abnormality like her albinoism caused her to be an outcast to the ret of society, other then her parents and sister. ~EARLY LIFE Afraid of her being bullied by others, her parents home-schooled her and sent thier younger daughter, Jazzy, to public school. Despite thier efforts to keep her away from other children, she made good friends with Crowe Goat. Although, her friendship with him caused her to be outcasted from her home because of an accident on railroad tracks, where a group of young mobians saw Tesshin 'push' Crowe off the side of a ledge and onto a pair of railroad tracks, in which an oncoming train came and destroyed the young goat's legs. This mishap was not of Tesshin pushing Crowe, but trying to catch him once he had fallen. They could not ask Crowe what had really happened because the accident had crashed his memory. The rest of the community, enraged with what Tesshin had appeared to have done, ordered her exiled from the community and was to be named an orphanage child in a ramshackle community far away. The night she was to be sent away, she was kidnapped by Crowe's older siblings and taken to the depths of the forest. They tied her to a tree and held a gun to her head, telling her to beg for mercy and forgiveness. Tesshin was unable to saw anything but wail. The oldest goat held the trigger and was a moment away from firing, but an arrow streaked through the air and caught the gun through it's trigger guard, pinning it to the ground. Tesshin was saved by the archer Warrick the Bat, an expert at his hobby. After quickly tying the goats up and hauling them up into a nearby oak, he cut free Tesshin and told her to meet back here when she was ready to leave. Without a word, the albino nodded and ran away. After stealthily sneaking home to gather her belongings and a brief farewell to her beloved sister, Jazzy, Tesshin met up with Warrick where he had saved her. The two introduced each other and began to bond while Warrick flew her to the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, telling her to live well and be safe, saying he'll see her again soon. That began Tesshin's adventure to meet her idol and begin the construction of ToyonTown ~THE BEGINNING OF TOYON TOWN Shortly after entering the city, Tesshin heard explosions being set off in nearby buildings. Rushing to see what was going on, she met Flicker the Wolf, Huo the Iguana, and SB the Hedgehog, who were trying to arrest Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear for obliterating the walls of several buildings and stealing valuables inside. After a brief brawl, the three catch Bark but Bean is about to escape, but is tackled to the ground by Tesshin. The two villains are hauled off to the detention center and the four who stopped them were given thanks by the law enforcement. Flicker comments on the albino badger's good heart and actions and asks her to come back with her to her HQ, and Tesshin carefully accepts. Tesshinw as able to meet some other mobians who she actually became good friends with, like Riley the Deer, Frost the Cat and Apollo the Wolf. A meeting is held the evening she is there to discuss the construction place of thier new community. Flicker, who appears to be the leader of the operation, choses a place on the map that is the area Canada used to be in, saying it's perfect. The others quickly agree with her and the packing begins the next morning. Tesshin stands around aimlessly, not knowing what to do, until she is tapped on the shoulder by Warrick and offered to help him load up his group's vehicle Category:Other Breeds